The End
by Soundwave 0107
Summary: An ashen tongue licked grey lips as crimson eyes observed the helpless prey before her: "You know what? Forget Robin." She purred. "I'd much rather have you." The End, with a twist. Rated M for graphic sexual content.


**Author's Notes: The End, with a twist.**

**Rated M for graphic sexual content. You have been warned.**

**Read on at your own risk. **

She could only let out a few grunts of pain as her body hit the hard ground and rolled across it, finally stopping only when she hit an upturned rock.

Her whole body protested vehemently as she struggled to her feet, gasping slightly as her left leg almost gave out, catching herself with her hands before she hit the ground. She wouldn't last much longer. Bruises littered her tanned body, either from physical blows, energy blasts or such landings as this. Regardless, this was a fight she could not carry on for much longer.

"Get up again. It amuses me."

That voice. So much like hers, exactly like hers, yet it was nothing more then a shadow of her voice. A cruel mockery, that literally mocked her.

Starfire forced herself to her feet, her hands and eyes glowing with the natural power that coursed through her, and faced off against the demon floating nearby, crimson eyes looking at her with sadistic amusement.

It looked exactly like her. But the colours were wrong. It had sickly pale skin, like ash, rather then a handsome copper. It had metallic hair, rather then fiery crimson. It's clothes were pitch black, rather then purple. Where Starfire had emeralds in her attire, this creature had rubies. And the eyes.

The eyes terrified her.

Blank, cruel crimson. Red-hot as the lava around their battlefield.

Her very own evils incarnate.

Regardless of what she was fighting, or how weary she was becoming, Starfire was ready to fight until her final breath. Robin was trying to find Raven, and _X'hal _damn her before she gave up on holding off the Trigon from finding Robin, merely because of this demon.

"Perhaps you will find this amusing!" The alien hissed, before lunging forward with incredible speed, punching her clone right in it's face. The demon let out a yelp of pain as it went flying, crashing right through a torn building, disappearing into its depths.

Starfire quickly followed after her foe, darting into the building after the demon. All she found was a hole through the wall, where her foe had crashed-

SMASH!

Her clone was right behind her, grabbing the mane of crimson and smashing Starfire headfirst into a wall, before swinging her round and tossing her at the other side of the room. Starfire smashed out of the building, landing heavily on the unforgiving ground outside.

Starfire struggled onto her knees, panting heavily as her body tried to recuperate from the pain. It hurt. It hurt so much.

But she could not-

The demon grabbed her head and kneed her right in her face. The pain was immense. Only her resistant nature prevented any lasting damage, but it hurt. Starfire fell to the floor from the powerful blow, gasping in pain, struggling to get up, to counter-

The torment didn't stop, as crimson energy suddenly seared her side, forcing her back to the floor with a scream of pain. It hurt.

_It hurt so much._

_Robin, help-_

"Aw, can you no longer stand and fight?" The demon purred, smirking at her adversaries weariness. It was too easy...

Starfire struggled to lift herself up, but flopped to the floor. She could not stay down. She had to get up, she had to! She had to keep fighting! Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting, she had to fight as well!

"Why bother?" Her clone asked, her smile widening. "You cannot fight any longer. Why not merely submit. I am sure Trigon will spare you if you surrender to his might."

"N-Never!" The Tamaranean spat, struggling to get up-

A kick from her foe sent her sprawling.

The clone laughed sadistically as Starfire slumped to the floor from the blow, the Tamaranean struggling to merely breathe, let alone stand up and fight. She heard the cruel cackle from the doppelganger, as the demon sauntered over to the helpless alien.

"Oh dear, are we defeated?" The creature hissed, kneeling down next to the red head, smirking slightly as Starfire struggled pitifully, unable to get up.

The clone reared to her full height, drinking in the sight before her. Her target was helpless and vulnerable. Lovely. Then, a sadistic idea snuck into the demon's mind, and she smirked. An ashen tongue licked grey lips as crimson eyes observed the helpless prey before her:

"You know what? Forget Robin." She purred, drawing out her words to emphasize her newest plan of attack. "I'd much rather have _you_."

The ultimate torture for her prey. Delicious.

Starfire gasped weakly in horror as she was suddenly flipped onto her back by a flip of a black-shoe clad foot. Her emerald eyes widened in fear, yet defiance, as the dark creature stood over her, smirking softly.

"Tell me, mortal." The creature purred, kneeling down above the alien, crimson eyes, bloody rubies, locking onto emerald, wide with shock, lidded with pain. "You have resisted all manner of psychological torment from me. You continue to be defiant when I strike you down. But tell me, can you still be defiant-"

Starfire let out a horrified gasp as her clone stroked her cheek with surprising softness.

"-When your very darkness lusts for you?"

Starfire had barely time to fathom what her enemy said, fathom anything, before ashen arms wrapped around her torso with all the tenderness of a lover and cold grey lips pressed against hers.

The demon was kissing her. Her very dark essence was _kissing her._

It terrified her more then any fear could.

The demon's lips were cold, burnt like ice, yet blazed with fiery heat, and they pressed against her roughly, the Tamaranean letting out a horrified whimper as the clone's arm pressed their bodies tighter together.

This was beyond mere pain and torment. This was the ultimate torture, ultimate horror. Her very body was now at risk from perhaps the worst of fates. And she could do nothing to stop it. She was hurting too much, was too tired, too beaten, to resist her foe. She couldn't. She was helpless.

She couldn't even resist.

The demon smirked into her writhing prey's lips, before forcibly deepening the kiss, bringing one arm about to stroke at the tanned cheeks, revelling in the softness of her captive. How pitifully mortal, yet delightfully appealing. Another smirk, before her darkened tongue darted forward to lap at the red lips, earning a pathetic moan from the Tamaranean.

"Yes..." The demon purred, separating her lips from Starfire's to leer at her. "Moan for me. You are in Trigon's world now, and you shall obey..."

"S-stop! Please, p-p-please, stop!" Starfire begged, her arms futilely attempting to push the evil incarnate off her. "Don't!"

"I love how you beg." Her clone sneered cruelly, her tongue tracing Starfire's jaw idly. "So pitiful. So helpless. It amuses me. But I shall not stop. If you refuse me-" A pale hand traced Starfire's tanned naval, earning a small whimper. "-If you do not submit to me-" The Tamaranean writhed further still when she felt the clasp of her neck-guard suddenly come undone, the metal pulled form her and tossed away, her arms attempting to shove the creature off her, but failing from lack of confidence. "-Then I shall tell Trigon where your Robin is. And he would die. All because of your weakness."

The alien whimpered as her doppelganger's lips moved down to her neck, pale arms trapping her own against her body.

This was terror. This was true terror. If she refused the demon, defied her, then Robin, dear sweet Robin, would pay the ultimate price. But... the other choice...

Her body would be ravaged. She couldn't...

Robin would not pay for cowardice. If she must give herself up to the demon's lust, so long as Robin lived, succeeded in finding Raven, then she had no choice. She had to surrender herself. Or Robin would die. Starfire would rather destroy herself then allow Robin to suffer because of her fear. Tears streamed from her pained emerald eyes as she closed them in defeat and resignation to fate:

"P-p-please..." She murmured, allowing her arms to fall limp from their futile resistance. "B-be... be gentle..."

"Good girl." Her clone purred, stroking at Starfire's curves passionately, her mouth moving down to the exposed neck. "Good girl..."

Starfire let her tears fall softly, gasping as cold grey lips locked onto her throat, the tongue within tasting at her flesh with eagerness. The demon purred with delight as she took in the sweet, warm taste of her prey. So soft and moist! She could hear the haggard breaths of her moaning captive, could taste the pounding pulse, could feel the warm blood moving underneath the skin. So beautiful. All hers.

The clone chuckled softly into the Tamaranean's throat, before moving one hand from the curved hips to gently tug at the purple top that hid the alien's chest. Starfire gasped and instantly tried to retaliate, force the demon off her, but the pale creature held her down:

"Remember our deal... If you do not satisfy me, then Robin will die... Have no fear, mortal... I shall make you _well."_

The hand slid up her top and Starfire gasped as her _grebnacks _felt the icy chill of the groping appendage.

It felt... good. Horrible, cruel, torture. But good.

Her sensitive skin burned beautifully under the icy touch of the demon, crimson eyes glaring down at her, gauging her prey's reaction to her touches. Starfire's mouth poured out pathetic whimpers and pleas to stop, yet pleasured whines. Her tanned skin was warm, her orbs were soft, firm but yielding, simply begging to be touched and pleasured, and the demon liked that. So warm, with the sweet blood pulsing under her skin, crimson hair splayed out like a ring of fire, emerald eyes, dripping with warm tears, half-lidded in their terror and pleasure.

Beautiful.

Her poor little original had been denied too often by Robin, so, regardless of how she hated her, hated this, her body craved it. Brilliant.

"You like it, don't you?" The demon purred, bring her lips to Starfire's exposed neck again, nipping at the sensitive skin, earning a small yelp from the alien. "You like it. You want more. Do not perform the lying to me. I know every lustful thought you have had."

Starfire whimpered pitifully, gasping as the icy hand expertly tweaked her nipple, not too hard, not too soft.

"I know everything that can make you moan."

The other hand slid behind her, and gently dug into the base of her spine. Starfire's body reacted with a jerk and she groaned in pleasure before she could stop herself. The base of her spine held a few nerves, and was quite sensitive if the right touch was applied.

"S-S-stop, o-o-oh _X'hal..."_

"Would you imagine the lustful thoughts you've ever had about your little friends, other then Robin?" Her clone purred, licking at the soaked cheeks, tasting the salty tears with amusement. "Allow me to tell you. First, Terra. She wasn't around for too long, but you had your thoughts, didn't you?-" Starfire gasped and whined, as her top was pulled off her, exposing her copper cleavage. "-You wanted to taste every bit of her, make her relax in the most pleasurable of ways. You wanted that geomancer in your bed, making her moan, her making you moan. Naughty Starfire."

The demon chuckled, before moving down to gently kiss the peak of one breast, enjoying the sweet, tangy taste. Perfect.

"And Cyborg. You are most terribly curious on how he performs the making of love. Perhaps he has many gadgets and wires, all designed to make you scream in awe and wonder-" Starfire groaned, her hands clasping pathetically at her clone as a pale hand slid down her skirt and stroked gently at the rim of hidden skin. She was getting close to her dignity-

Do it for Robin. Endure it, it is no worse then the Citadel.

"And Beast Boy. Imagine the possibilities. Every single animal, all for you. You will give him his first taste in physical love, make him experienced, with your own body as the training. Imagine being made love to by an octopus, a gorilla, a python, a Velociraptor, even perhaps a mere spider. He could do it all, just for you-" Another guttered groan as the demon's icy lips clamped onto her left nipple, stroking into deeper territory down her skirt.

Oh _X'hal, _why must it feel so good? It was crime, a terrible thing, why must it feel so _good?_

The icy lips, the fiery burn upon her sensitive mound, that tongue licking hungrily, feeling the demon suckle at her, it felt so good, it was wrong, please, no more-

The demon detached her lips from the delicious flesh, so plump, so moist, to continue her discussion "-And Raven. You wish for her to experience love, don't you? Make her feel good, feel loved. Perhaps you perform the annoying of her, the loving of her, in hopes that she unleashes her demonic heritage and claims you, makes you scream in pleasure as her demonic power ravages you, makes you hers. It is what all demons have: A desire to mate with powerful females, make them bear spawn. I cannot do that, but I shall pleasure you until you scream and beg and moan for more. You have lustful thoughts, mortal, no matter how deep they hide."

The lips were upon her throat again, and the burrowing hand was going deeper between her legs-

Icy hands stroked her burning womanhood, and Starfire shrieked at the cold on her most sensitive of areas, before being silenced as the demon's lips were upon hers, the long tongue tongue forcing itself into her mouth, tasting at her flesh-

A finger impaled her, and Starfire screamed into the clone's mouth, writhing wildly under her touch, arms clenching tightly at her tormentor, legs unconsciously wrapping round the other.

"Yes..." The demon purred, feeling the unrelenting heat of the Tamaranean's core, loving the warmth from her prey. "Moan for me, scream for me. I love it. Oh, you are so wonderfully warm. Robin does not know what he is missing..."

Starfire's body was tightening now, her woman-hood contracted as a second and third finger joined in the assault upon her core, gasping as the cold lips clamped back onto her _grebnacks._

_Dear X'hal, it felt so good. Please, please, it felt so good..._

And, for the first time in her life, Starfire spilled.

The demon smirked cruelly as she felt the viscous liquid pour from her prey, coating her fingers, soaking the purple skirt. It was so warm and smooth, and she could smell the sweet fragrance of desire. Oh, she had to taste her prey!

Her hand withdrew and moved up to her mouth, the evil incarnate eagerly licking off the golden fluid that coated her hands.

The taste! So sweet, so warm, so moist, paradise of liquid. Wonderful.

"You loved that, didn't you?" The demon purred to the gasping red head. "You loved it when I made you spill. It was wonderful, wasn't it?"

Starfire whimpered softly: "Y-yes... I... it was..."

The demon smirked. "You are a prize worth having, original. Trigon will have use for you."

"Perhaps..." Starfire hissed softly. "But no prize is without cost!"

A knee flung up into the demon's gut with titanic force, sending the demon flying off her, crashing through a building.

Starfire struggled to her feet, gabbing her top and quickly slinging it back on.

The clone had stolen from her her ultimate treasure.

And she would pay.

Starfire felt the righteous anger fill her, renewed energy coursing through as she lunged into the sky.

It wasn't the End. But it would be for the demon.

**End.**


End file.
